


Sunsets and Surprises

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Happy birthday Ruby!, a quick short fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Even something as mundane as walking home was fun with her. Especially on such a special day.





	Sunsets and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Are you surprised that I suddenly decided to write? Me too!

Two small knocks sound on the door to Mari Ohara’s office, and she lets out a small “ _oh!”_ before whirling off of her chair and hastily gathering her belongings. She somewhat self-consciously brushes a hand through her hair and hesitates a little before finally opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

The girl that stands in front of the door lets out a surprised little squeak, and immediately blushes.

“Um, sorry if I interrupted you or anything, I just came here at the time you told me to.”

“No, it’s fine. In fact, I should be the one apologizing- I know I was a little late. Sorry.” Mari cracks a small smile, and lightly touches the others’ hand. “Let’s go, Ruby.”

The redhead nods, still blushing lightly, and takes her hand.  

* * *

The sun is beginning to set when the two reach the bus station. Now that Autumn is approaching, the days are getting shorter and shorter. But neither of them really mind. They sit side by side, hands lightly touching, as they laugh and talk on the station’s bench.

Ruby is in the middle of telling Mari about how Yoshiko came to her in tears after being confessed to by You, when Mari bursts out into hearty laughter. The blonde-haired girl stands up and stretches her arms out towards the ocean, and the sound reverberates in the quiet afternoon air.

“W-was my story that funny?” Ruby stammers. “I mean, it _was_ pretty funny when Yoshiko was yelling about how cute You was, but that was about-“

“Guess.” Mari turns around, hands clasped behind her back and a soft smile on her lips, the one that crinkles her eyes and shows her teeth. “Guess why I’m so happy.” She repeats, her smile growing wider.

“Was it because of my story?” The redhead asks, a small smile playing on her own lips. She loves playing these ridiculous games with her girlfriend, especially because they make no sense and are _very_ fun.

But the blonde shakes her head, the same cat-like grin on her features.

“Nope. Try again.”

“Hm…was it because of the weather?”

Mari wags a finger, and takes a small step towards Ruby.

“Nice try, but no.”

“What could make you suddenly laugh…well, a lot of things. You’re pretty random.” Ruby laughs a little. “Um, maybe the fact that it’s Thursday?”

Another shake of the head, another step.

“I give up.” The redhead gives a small defeated sigh.

Mari leans down, sweeps the bangs from Ruby’s forehead, and gives her a small kiss.

“It’s because I’m with you, dummy.” She says, and winks. “Happy birthday.”

* * *

When its revealed the next day that Mari has bought Ruby’s favorite clothing brand and is giving her all its products for free, Dia heads to Mari’s house to have a talk about self-control.

Mari gets another visit when a truckload of sweets arrives later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Ruby.
> 
> Also, funny story. I wasn't actually planning to do anything for Ruby's birthday, but an idea hit me as I was getting batteries for my computer mouse, and I immediately ran upstairs to my room and wrote this in about an hour, haha.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
